2 Durges Revenge
by purplewillowtrees
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is gravely injured during a attack on Coruscant so Obi Wan takes the job of training Ahsoka. However Durge has returned from his near death experience and with the help of Manizra they plan to bring down the Jedi Master once and for all.
1. Chapter 1: A Monster Rises

**Hello there. If you are here you have either **

**A) Taken intrest in the story or**

**B) Read the first story 1# Dreams Are All But One and wanted to read the second! **

**however you got here i hope you enjoy this story and continue reading the series :D**

**I do not own anything to do with the awsomeness of Star Wars but i do own Manizra! Ok i shut up now!**

* * *

**Previously in A Master Of The Force.**

Manizra, a sith lord deep from Obi Wan's past has returned after 32 years in hiding. Hired by Count Dooku to capture the Jedi Master Manizra uses any means necessary to capture him, by capturing his lover Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore. After the two lovers escape from her lair on Alderaan with the help of Anakin, Manizra now turns to a new way to gain revenge by using those who want it more…

**Chapter 1: A monster rises.**

His fight. His final fight loomed through him. He let the energy run through him like the thing the Jedi called the force. He watched as the man moved round him with the laser sword, blocking each shot and aiming back. Durge ran towards him and let his fist extend from his wrist, punching down on the Techno Union's meeting table splitting it in half. He watched the Jedi dodge each of his attacks with speed and confidence. The droids came in quicker leaving the Jedi distracted. 'Take my chances' Durge thought to himself as he ran towards the Jedi and let himself enfold round him, trapping the Jedi in a depth that he would never return.

_"General Kenobi" one of the pitiful clones had shouted and began to fire at him, not even close to damaging him as he crushed them with his fists. A strange feeling began to go through his stomach though and a rumble coursed through him as his insides split apart and his stomach erupted in an explosion, his insides spreading everywhere. He felt his head fly from his shoulders and watched as the Jedi General stood in the centre of the room, panting for air and covered in liquid from his inside._

_"General Kenobi are you all right," the same clone asked, watching as his general wiped himself off._

_"Never better Cody." Durge watched the Jedi Kenobi walk over to his head that still lay in his helmet and picked it up, his bearded face close to his own as he placed his head down onto the smashed table and walked from him._

The scolding metal burnt into his skin, melting round in his veins, his screams continuously echoing round the dark room. The liquid spread across his vein like skin, the heat emitting off, the coarse sound of the metal hardening continued to pump through his ears.

"General Durge, you will stop screaming" her cold harsh voice sounded in his ear as she let her tongue scold him. She waltzed into the room, her long dress flowing up behind her, her red eyes hitting his own eyes with a force matched with her looks.

"You try this and you'll understand how painful this is," Durge hissed back at her, biting his lip and procuring blood from it. She grinned at him and walked over, letting her soft hands delicately race up his now armoured shoulder and blowing of the remains of dust.

"My dear, I see the torture you feel. Your burst for others pain blinds you" she started, her face getting close to his face. He felt the hot breath breathing across his face, the hair tickle his chest as he pushed her back.

"Fine then" she snapped at him moving slowly away from him and letting the mask be placed upon his face. The cool metal came in contact with his face, soothing the heat of fire that still etched through his body. His eyesight was obscured for a minute or two until he could see the woman standing tall above him. Her hands resting upon her hips, her red hair blowing round her back, her eyes. Wow they punctured him quicker than anything had ever done before. They dug round in his head, searching for something, something to use against the enemy perhaps.

"Your rehabilitation is completed sir" the medical droid turned from him and slowly had his bed risen so he could look around more clearly. All around him droids were moving everywhere; needles and oxygen tanks surrounded him, no light entered around him making him blind. Then things smashed. He let his left hand stretch from his arm and hit a droid that was coming at him with a needle crushing it to pieces. Many droids moved from the anticipating blow as his arm came at them and crushed them. Manizra smiled at the destruction as he aimed his arm towards her. She moved to the side slightly letting his hand get stuck in the window behind her, then she withdrew her lightsaber and ignited it, slicing through the metal and flesh on his hand making him shout out in pain. She grinned and moved aside as he attached his hand and wrist back together with a small swift movement.

"Why did you do that?" Durge asked angrily, letting her soft hands carefully put the metal back onto his wrist.

"To test you. To see if you could still use your skills in battle" was Manizra's simple answer, wiping the armour of blood.

Durge spat on the floor, watching it spread across the floor and slip into the cracks.

"What do you want?" Durge asked, watching her slowly pace across the floor of the room, her footsteps echoing around them.

"You will see my dear. You will see"

* * *

OOOHHH Manizra is BACK! Get ready for the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2: Visions Of The Future

**Authors Note: Wow 2 reviews already! **

**Answer time: **

**Guest: tTank you**

**Jdeihunter34: here is your update, i'm so glad your hooked :)**

**Second chapter, new characters are being introduced take a guess!**

**Purplewillowtrees xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Visions of the future**

_Red blazed into his eyes, blood coursing through his fingers as he fought of the darkness that continued to enfold round him. The glare of her eyes pulling him from the light as he felt her twist round him towards the young torgrutan who sat upon the floor, panting for breath, hissing in pain watching the battle in worry. Her green lekku twitched slightly as the woman force pushed the man into the wall behind him._

_"MASTER!" she cried out, attempting to crawl over to him, her leg limply pulling across the floor. She took his hand in her own, the blood slipping into her fingers as she felt his blood cross her hands. The red haired woman walked over to her, her sabre igniting the hate in her eyes as she came closer._

_"Now I will ask you again, where is he?" Manizra ordered pointing her sabre to the young torgrutan's chest._

_"I…I don't know" she gasped out feeling her throat compress. _

_"Of course you do" Manizra hissed at her. The sound of another igniting sabre caught Manizra's attention, as she turned round to be met with blue. Only one, just blue._

He woke, the light streaming in through the windows warming his blood. He felt his hair covering his sight as he pushed it from his eyes; he turned his head to see his angel sleeping beside him, her breathing soft and peaceful, her brown hair covering her face as he slowly pulled the covers of himself and walked out onto the balcony. The traffic on Coruscant had barely even started making the air soft and cool. He took in a deep breath of this air and turned his thoughts to nothing. But a question kept running through his mind, who was that man, who was the torgrutan. Who was the mysterious blue sabre holder? And what time was it! He looked over to his chronometer, the numbers flashing up in his eyes as he took note of the time. 7:00 am.

"Ani?" Padme's voice sounded from behind him as he felt her warm hands crawl up his arm and rest gently on his shoulder.

"Sorry Padme. I woke you" Anakin said, placing his hand on her own, the smoothness of it making his hairs stand up on edge.

"You didn't wake me Ani" Padme told him gently, kissing him on his cheek and floating of into the kitchen. Anakin let his thoughts drift again, it was strange to have a dream like that, not knowing who the people were or what Manizra was after.

"Master Skywalker, breakfast is served" Padme whispered into his ear gently, her hot breath streaming down his neck. Anakin smiled and turned round, sweeping Padme of her feet, walking into the dining room her head resting softly on his chest. The smell of pancakes filled his nose as he placed Padme down and took three pancakes and covered them in golden syrup. Padme laughed at that, seeing the syrup drip down from his mouth making her lean over and wipe his mouth.

"Your still the little boy I met all those years ago Anakin" she told him laughing again as he tried to lick a bit of pancake from the side of his mouth.

"You'll never learn! If you will excuse me Master Skywalker I need to get myself ready" Padme smiled, kissed him on the cheek and walked towards the bathroom. Anakin sighed, her warm kiss still lingered on his face as he went to their room and picked his robes from the floor. 'Obi Wan's going to have a heart attack when he sees how scruffy my robes are' Anakin thought to himself bitterly as he smoothed them down and put them on, the light material draping across his arms. He put his armour onto his shoulders and across his chest, wiping it of dust that had collected upon it; he placed his kneepad like armour onto his legs and wiped that too. Then he waited. The sound of the shower sounded round his ears as he sat himself on the floor and meditated.

Blood, that was all the surrounded him. Bodies were scattered across the floor and the sound of clashing sabres echoed round his ears. Voices came into his ears now, two women fighting against each other.

_" You have learnt since I last met you," the sly voice sounded in his head as he felt like spitting at her face. Her red hair danced round her body as she evaded each killing blow from the other._

_"You have no idea" the younger woman echoed her sentiments; each strand of her auburn hair covered her eyes as she continued to fight her. The blue ore of her sabre igniting the fire in her eyes. She reminded her of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe Obi Wan, maybe._

_"I will take you do Jeniva like the Empire did to your mother" the woman called Jeniva lashed out in anger and the vision began to fade._

"Anakin, Anakin" Padme's voice sounded in his ear as he opened his eyes to see her staring into his own, her face twisted with worry.

"Ani are you ok?" she asked taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. The smell of roses filling his nose as he breathed in deeply, he let her smell fill his lungs as he opened his eyes again and looked into her own brown eyes.

"Yes of course, why do ask?"

"You kept muttering names, Jeniva I think and something about an Empire" Anakin looked at her in confusion then looked at the chronometer.

"SHIT!" Anakin shouted out, pulling his boots over his feet and hopping all over the place.

"What is it Ani?" Padme asked worriedly watching as he husband hopped round their room.

"I'm late, Obi Wan's expecting me to train Ahsoka in front of him" he cried out using the force to bring his lightsaber to him and running out the door.

* * *

**Wonder what will happen next? Next chapter Explosions on Coruscant. Please keep reviewing, faving and following**


	3. Chapter 3: Explosions on Coruscant

**YAY some good chapters! yeah the other two were'nt exacatly my favourite so yeah! Enjo**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Explosions on Coruscant**

He ran through the corridors, the lights flashing past his eyes as he sped towards his speeder. He felt the handles of the speeder curve round his hands as he revved up his bike and sped of through the traffic. He felt the wind rush through his hair, as he took no shame in exploiting the special traffic privileges afforded him as a Jedi as he rushed through the air. He watched as the traffic built up causing him to stop, he felt his impatience rise up, the heat rising up his heart as he tapped his foot impatiently. He watched as police droids swarmed the area, their beeps and crackles of their voices filling Anakin's head as one of the droids moved near him. Anakin flagged him down and gestured for him to come over.

"What can I do for you sir?" the droid asked, his metallic voice echoing round his head.

"What happened here?" Anakin asked the droid.

"There was a crash between two speeders". Anakin cursed under his breath, there was no way he would make it to the Temple in time unless. Anakin nodded towards the droid and turned his handles of his speeder and moved from the queue after noticing a small alleyway that lead to an exit. Anakin grinned at that, guiding his speeder through the small gap scratching it as he made his way through. By the exit he noticed the crash site, the crumpled forms of the speeders, splatters of blood scattered the bonnets and two stretchers holding bodies floated nearby. One was a twi'lek; the lekku slashed and covered in blood, the other a human a cut crossing her cheek, her arm extending from an odd angle and her blonder hair stretching across her face. Anakin took in the sights of the crash, curious to know what had happened. His mind wondered towards what could have happened, a slip onto the thrusters perhaps, deliberate, accidental. All these questions ran through his mind and he stopped to mourn the two peoples injuries before he continued his way to the Temple. He watched as the grand building came closer and closer, the lights shining into his eyes as he raced across the speedway. A sudden ripple in the force called to him, calling for him to stop, to move no further but he had to keep going. He couldn't be late again, face Obi Wan's lectures that bored him to tears. Another ripple sent messages through his head, his midichlorians gone crazy. Then he knew why. He saw the lights first, the spikes of the explosions that rippled through the speedway. Then the sound. The explosions shattered into his eardrums, deafening him silly as he continued stupidly to drive into the explosion now unable to stop. Then he fell, a piece of debris striking at his fuel tank making Anakin jump from it in time to see it explode into flames. Then he was falling, the wind rushing through his hair, the fire burning at his skin as the darkness engulfed round him and plunged him into an unknown abyss.

Obi Wan continued to tap his foot against the marble floor, the sound of it echoing round the training room, Ahsoka watching him, her training sabre being tossed from one hand to another in shear boredom. She sighed and looked towards the chronometer that hung upon the wall 8:30 once again he was late, by a long shot. She now stood to her feet and walked over to the window, small tears dripping down her cheeks. 'He said he would be here' she thought to herself miserably. She felt the cold air brush across her cheeks as a hand was placed upon her shoulder. She felt the comfort of this gesture warm her heart as she watched people walk below her minding their business, she tried to look for the familiar speeder that would hold her Master but she couldn't.

"Master Obi Wan, he promised he would come today" Ahsoka cried out feeling more tears drip down her face.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be here any minute now Ahsoka" Obi Wan told her gripping her shoulder softly. Obi Wan himself doubted Anakin now; his time issues were out of control and he was reckless all the same. He heard Ahsoka gasp and he turned round to see her staring endlessly out the window.

"What is it Ahsoka?" Obi Wan asked her.

"Master Obi Wan, look on the horizon there are lights" she was right, lights were flashing everywhere and the sound of rumbling echoed round them. They felt the floor shake underneath them as they turned again and saw the explosions shake the buildings. The two of the looked towards each other and looked at the explosions.

_'Ahsoka, help me'_

The message hit her through their bond so quickly it made her knees crumple and fall to the floor, being caught just in time by Obi Wan before she hit the floor.

"Ahsoka what is it?" Obi Wan asked, lifting her up slowly and brushing her off.

"Master Skywalker is in trouble" she said, all her words coming out all at once as she pulled herself from Obi Wan's grip and ran through the door.

"Ahsoka wait" Obi Wan shouted out after her, running through the door to see her shadow turn the corner. 'Just as headstrong as Anakin' he thought to himself he continued to chase after Ahsoka who was a surprisingly fast runner. He twisted through each corridor, the white walls blinking at him as the lights flashed by him. He struggled to keep up with Ahsoka as she continued to gain more ground ahead of him, her shadow being the only thing he could see of her. The exits light engulfed round him as a small hand grabbed at his wrist and pulled him towards a speeder.

"Hurry Master Obi Wan" Ahsoka cried pulling him more and climbing onto the speeder. 'I'm getting too old for this' Obi Wan thought to himself miserably as he climbed on in front of her and let her hands rest on his waist. He pushed on the thrusters and sped off, the wind rushed through his hair as it continued to smack him across his face. He felt Ahsoka's grip harden on his waist as she tensed, the bond between the Master and apprentice was strong and he felt it run through her veins like fire. He could feel it too though, it was pain, and then darkness then waves of anger, hate, fear. He shuddered at those thoughts, don't feed your anger Anakin just don't.

"Obi Wan look" Ahsoka let go of his waist with one arm and pointed towards a large vast of smoke that was billowing in the distance, the putrid black making Obi Wan sick just by looking at it.

"I see it Ahsoka" Obi Wan pushed harder on the thrusters, excelling the speed limit by a lot as he steered their speeder towards the explosion. The scene was ominous, the police droids swarming the area, bodies scattered across the ground. Blood covered the ground, shattered speeders; citibikes and parts of buildings littered the ground. The obvious site for the worst damage was a small speedway near the Senate apartments as they etched their way closer they were stopped by three police droids.

"I'm sorry you are not obliged to pass" one droid told them.

"I am a Jedi, Master Kenobi of the Jedi Council, I demand to pass." Obi Wan said, his voice filled with authority as he gestured towards the explosion site.

"My friend, a fellow Jedi and Master of this young padawan might be down there. We have to see" Obi Wan continued, Ahsoka's thoughts beginning to turn for the worst. 'He might be dead, injured badly, or dying waiting for us to come. Maybe he doesn't even realise we're coming' Ahsoka thought to herself desperately as she tried to connect to him through their training bond.

'Master, Skyguy where are you?'

_'Ahsoka, it hurts' _Anakin's thoughts poured into her, his pain and fear. That shocked her more than anything.

'Master we can't help you until you tell us where you are' Ahsoka sent desperately not paying any attention to Obi Wan who was still arguing with the droids.

_'Its dark, flames coming closer it hurts'_ Ahsoka sighed, she realised it hurt when he told her it hurt though their bond. Then it hit her. She jumped from the speeder and ran through the blast site, the sound of the droids shouting after her and Obi Wan apologising as he ran after her. The darkness engulfed round her, the flames that surrounded her ate at her heart, burnt at her skin as she ran further through the flames.

'Master' Ahsoka sent through their bond. No answer was returned to her as she became desperate.

'MASTER' she cried through their bond, becoming more and more desperate grief catching up on her as she cried, her knees hitting the floor, her head contacting with her hands. The tears flowed down he cheeks as she felt a small pulse in the force, just a small one but one that gave her a glimmer of hope.

"MASTER" she called out to the darkness, coughing slightly from the soot and smoke insulation.

"…Ahsoka" the weak voice sounded from behind her, as she turned round to see a hand sticking out from underneath some rubble, the fingers twitching slightly as she ran towards the hand to see a mop of brown hair sticking out from underneath more rubble.

"MASTER" Ahsoka cried out as she put her hand onto his forehead to feel it burning up, blood came up of her hands as she moved some of his hair out the way to reveal a large crack in his head, a slash on his cheek and noticing his arm sticking out at an odd angle.

"Don't worry Master, I'll get you out" Ahsoka told him knowing he couldn't hear her. She searched round the area round her, scanning for Obi Wan but she couldn't find him. She swore in huttese as Anakin's eyes fluttered slightly and murmured some words.

"Master I can't hear you" Ahsoka told him, holding onto his hand.

"Mind your language Snips" he told her, closing his eyes again and slipping unconscious again. 'Of all the times' Ahsoka thought to herself bitterly. She placed his hand back onto the ground softly and reached for her comlink.

"Master Yoda, I've just found Master Skywalker from the explosion. He's gravely injured and needs medical attention immediately. Also there is no sight of Master Kenobi". There was silence at the other end until Yoda spoke again.

_"Hmm send help immediately I will" _then the link went dead.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! i always do those. please review and favourite and follow etc! next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fallen

**Ok i am going to answer some reviews because i love doing that!**

**Noil23sj: I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, i hope you will enjoy this one too!**

**Guest ABC: Thank you :D**

**JediHunter34: Your update is here!**

**Guest: YAY! so glad its getting good!**

**As always keep revieing because you all know you secretly want to!**

**Purplewillowtrees xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fallen**

You are Obi Wan. You're arguing with the police droids who keep you from finding your old apprentice, you friend your brother. Your frustration is rising up until you turn to see Ahsoka rush off into the flames. You're apologizing continuously as you chase after her. This is what Obi Wan is doing right now.

Obi Wan continued to run after Ahsoka, her shadow being engulfed by flames as he ran in after her. Then she was gone, there were no sounds. Only the crackles of the fire as it moved in the wind, the crumbling buildings surrounding him as he heard more pieces of the building fall to the floor. He stretched out his force bond, stretching it out like a piece of string determined to find not only Anakin but also Ahsoka to make sure she was safe. Anakin would have his hide if Ahsoka got hurt.

"Ahsoka" he shouted out into the smoke, no answer being heard. 'Kriff' he thought to himself as he began to walk through the smoke, coughing as he inhaled a small amount of it spluttering slightly. A small ripple in the force ran through his veins telling him he wasn't alone, slowly he turned round to see a shadow rush from the flames. He felt butterflies rising up through his chest as he rested his hand on his sabre feeling the cool metal rest in his hand making him slightly calmer. Another movement sent him spinning round to see the swish of a dress move around more into the shadows. He whipped out his sabre and kept it close to his chest, the warmth giving him a safe feeling, the blue showing his rising chest, the small hints of fear in his eyes but confidence.

"Show yourself" Obi Wan called out to the shadow, his voice echoing round him.

_"Not yet" _was the reply, the hissed voice snaking through his ears and round his head. The sounds of footsteps coming closer to him made him turn round to see nothing there, just debris. A sudden crackle of electricity sounded from behind him and he turned just in time to see the deadly red come straight at him and hit him squarely in the chest. He felt it encase round him like a cocoon as he flew backwards and screamed bursting his lungs. His head smashed into a citibike making his head turn dizzy and his eyes show him stars. He lifted his head to see the shadow moving closer to him and as he reached for his sabre the mysterious shadow force pushed it from his grasp. Then the dark side surrounded him. He felt the force grab at his throat forcing the air from his lungs, the tightening in his windpipe choking him of all air. The last thing he heard was the laughter.

You are Ahsoka. You are kneeling beside you injured Master, holding your hand against his head wound trying to stop the bleeding. Your trying to contact Obi Wan through a bond you've forged with him but you can't find him. Your fear is rising; your panic is taking its hold over your body. This is what Ahsoka is doing right now. Ahsoka looked round desperately for Obi Wan or Yoda, she knew Anakin wouldn't hold on any longer unless help came. She dug further into the force and let her connection to Anakin become stronger, keeping the thread thick and smooth. The sound of sirens continued to play in Ahsoka's ears as footsteps came closer and closer. She felt panic etch up through her heart as she placed Anakin's head on the floor and drew her sabre, holding it close to her chest. The heat ignited her chest as it came closer to her heart.

_"Put down your sabre you will or take out your heart it will"_ the sound of Yoda's voice came from the shadows, his cane tapping across the floor, his calm voice sending relaxing waves to Ahsoka as she bowed in respect to the elder Jedi.

"Skywalker, show me where he is you will" he told her. She gestured for Yoda to follow her and pointed down to the floor. Anakin still hadn't woken, his head still resting on the floor. Debris lay upon his chest and legs; she hadn't risked moving it just in case. Yoda frowned, looking at his still body, his ragged breathing and angled arm. It was a lot to take in. The hero with no fear now just lying still was painful to look at. Yoda looked round to see if he could find Obi Wan but he was nowhere to be found.

"Move the debris we must" Yoda said to Ahsoka, raising his hands and slowly lifting pieces from his body, Ahsoka following in suite. Anakin stirred slightly as the weight was lifted from his legs and chest, a deep breath being sucked into his lungs. Ahsoka rushed back to his side and slowly shook him carefully to wake him.

"Master, Master Skywalker, Skyguy" Ahsoka whispered into his ear, his hair tickling at her face.

"I don't want to wake up Master" Anakin muttered to her thinking she was Obi Wan. The sound of more footsteps approaching made Ahsoka turn round to see a group of clones approach them with a stretcher.

"Be careful with him Rex" Ahsoka told Rex who put a resting hand on her shoulder as she fought back the tears.

"Don't worry sir we'll be careful" he told her, squeezing her shoulder and walking off with the clones. Ahsoka turned round, her lekku slowly hitting her in the face as she searched round for Obi Wan. Yoda tapped his cane as he waited for Obi Wan to finally arrive. Then they heard the scream. The ear-piercing scream made them turn round suddenly. Ahsoka felt panic rising in her throat. 'It must be Anakin' Ahsoka thought to herself desperately as she began to run towards Anakin, but Yoda hit her in the shin with his cane and pointed in the other direction.

"Find Master Kenobi we must, in danger I sense he is" Yoda told her, running in the direction of the scream. Of course, why hadn't she seen it before, the thoughts ran through her head as she ran to catch up Master Yoda. He seemed to be using the force to enhance his run as she continued to chase him; her legs began to feel the pressure from running but she continuously heard the screams from someone, now suspecting it to be Obi Wan she ran quicker. The screaming suddenly stopped as Ahsoka stopped to catch her breath, gripping her knees as she rested. Yoda was nowhere in sight but his voice was sounding up all around her.

_"__Let him go you will"_ Yoda said, his cane  
sounding round her. Ahsoka ran towards the sound of his voice, seeing his  
little shadow towering over his small body.

_"And how are you going to stop me Master Jedi?"_ an evil voice sounded from the shadows as Ahsoka walked out from behind Master Yoda and looked towards the shadow, one of its hands were outstretched and she turned round to see Obi Wan grasping at his throat, his face turning slightly blue but all red.

"Stop it" Ahsoka cried out suddenly making Yoda zip round and face her.

"Quiet padawan" Yoda snapped at her, watching small tears drip down her face as she ran to Obi Wan and tried to help get the invisible grip of from his throat.

"Or do this is will" Yoda stretched out his hands and force pushed the shadow into a wall dropping Obi Wan to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Master Obi Wan" Ahsoka cried out dropping to her knees and shaking Obi Wan slightly.

"…Ahsoka is, is Anakin ok?" Obi Wan asked weakly turning his head to look around. Ahsoka laughed at that, she knew he was ok now asking about Anakin's condition before his own.

"Typical Master! He is fine from a certain point of view" Ahsoka told him slowly shaking him more. His eyes dropped slightly and she watched as his head lolled to the side slightly.

"C'mon Master Kenobi you have to get up" Ahsoka urged him, putting her arm round his waist and pulling him to his feet. Obi Wan felt his head become slightly lighter as he was hauled to his feet and walked through the debris. 'Well at least I'm not dead' Obi Wan thought to himself as the lights began to surround them as police droids crowded round them asking them hundreds of questions, reporters surrounded them boxing them into a small space. Obi Wan began to feel dizzy and gripped his head tightly, he felt a sick feeling come up through his chest as he swayed slightly in Ahsoka's grip. Ahsoka held him tighter and looked into his face and gasped. His face had turned ghostly white and he looked slightly sick.

"Everyone back off, Master Kenobi needs space" Ahsoka shouted to the crowd of reporters and droids but they didn't move.

"Don't worry Master Kenobi, just hold on in there" Ahsoka whispered gently to him as Yoda tried hitting peoples shins with his cane. But it was too late. Obi Wan felt his knees give way underneath him as the lights spun round his head and he collapsed to the floor to see no more.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Master

**Authors note: Sorry for such a long update, school and stuff got in the way!**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Storys Updates:**

**Geonosian Troubles: Just completed**

**Surviving The Order: New chapter soon**

**Anakin and Ahsoka... :New chapter soon**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A New Master**

The first thing he saw when he woke was white light, staring into his eyes, blinding his thoughts as he blinked slightly wincing as he did it. Slowly he sat up, feeling the covers that were draped over his body loosely fall to the side, cool air brushing against his bare arms as he looked to the side of him to see Anakin sleeping peacefully. His chest rising up slowly but his breath wheezy. To his side Senator Amidala held his hand gently, stroking it lovingly as she whispered into his ear things Obi Wan couldn't hear. To his other side Ahsoka sat between himself and her Master, her head resting upon his chest as she slept. Her hand held his other hand tightly as she stirred slightly and yawned. He felt a shock of pain hit his body making him gasp out in pain, his head pound, and his body felt as though it was being zapped with heavy amounts of electricity. _'"And how are you going to stop me Master Jedi?"' _the same voice echoed round his head as he fell back onto his bed to feel the cushion enfold round his head, to see Senator Amidala look up suddenly, let go of Anakin's hand and rush to his side was a shock. He felt her cool hands brush across his burning forehead, her gasp as she took a cold flannel and placed it across his head to cool of his heat. He listened as Ahsoka stirred again and stretched up, yawning gently and looking round to him, her pale face, bagging eyes tear stained face looking at him as she whipped her eyes and held onto his hand tightly as she had done with Anakin.

"It's ok Master Kenobi, your safe now" Ahsoka told him gently, nodding slightly as she said it. Obi Wan slowly lifted his body up into a sitting position again despite the protests his muscles and bones made.

"Ahsoka…what happened?" Obi Wan asked her as he took her other hand tightly in his own hand as she was doing.

"Master Obi Wan you don't remember anything?" Ahsoka asked him confusion spreading upon her face as she nodded to Senator Amidala who moved back to Anakin's side and she took the flannel, dabbing it delicately across his forehead. Obi Wan thought back, thinking to the flames. Flames that continued to surround him, darkness that continued to spread across his skin trying to draw him out of a warming comfort zone.

"Obi Wan?"

"I don't remember anything. Perhaps the voice, the sound of crackling electricity as it came closer to me. The dark side" Obi Wan told her watching her eyes turn slightly shocked.

"How's Anakin?" he asked finally, breaking the small silence that was held between them, watching her turn back towards her fallen Master.

"Umm, do you want the bad news or the really bad news" Ahsoka asked him still looking towards her Master. 'I don't think I want to know either' Obi Wan thought to himself miserably as he looked at Anakin's still body lying upon the cot.

"The bad news" Ahsoka took in a deep breath and stayed silent for a minute or two.

"He has a broken arm, the circuits in his metal arm have broken so they have create a new one to replace it. His head has been cracked open badly so he lost a lot of blood, he has severe burns…" Ahsoka listed everything that had happened, his broken spine that could effect his movements for the rest of his life, another arm was needed more blood. It was a lot to take in for Obi Wan who was still mending from his own slight injuries.

"Do you want to know what you have?" Ahsoka asked grinning cheekily despite the circumstances making Obi Wan crack a small smile.

"Alright then healer Tano!" Obi Wan replied with the same cheeky expression.

"Well you have concussion, burns from the flames, burns from electricity, slightly weak lungs, dehydration and a slight fever" Ahsoka used her fingers to count the amount of injuries to show Obi Wan the small extent.

"Oh so not much then" Obi Wan joked with her making Ahsoka roll her eyes at him laughing gently. Obi Wan turned his face serious towards her however as he looked towards Anakin.

"Will he be ok though?" Obi Wan asked out loud making Ahsoka look towards Anakin again.

"I don't know Master Obi Wan" Ahsoka told him, bowing her head slightly towards him, small tears dripping down her cheeks again. Obi Wan just felt helpless, watching the young torgrutan padawan cried slightly over her Master, the attachment she held with Anakin was already strong that was clear. But how hard would it be to break that attachment?

"Master Kenobi" the small voice came so quietly from Ahsoka that Obi Wan had to turn round to see who had said it until he realized it was Ahsoka.

"Yes Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka turned her face from him, taking in a deep breath to her small chest, wiping her eyes of remaining tears and spoke, her voice cracking slightly as she asked.

"Who is going to be my Master whilst Skyg…sorry Master Skywalker is hospitalised?"

That shocked Obi Wan, just looking at her back that kept her face from his own eyesight.

"Good question that is Padawan Tano. Find you a new Master we need to whilst Skywalker 'rests'" the sound of Yoda's voice sounded from their left making them turn and bow in respect to the elder Jedi.

"Master Yoda what can I do?" Ahsoka asked walking over to the Jedi Master.

"Hmm need a Master you trust deeply you do. Someone who is close with Skywalker" Yoda said turning from Ahsoka and looking at Obi Wan.

"My thoughts exactly Master Yoda" Obi Wan said, looking towards Ahsoka who's eyes were growing larger. Obi Wan brought himself into a deep space of thought, thinking of Anakin's condition. He tried to connect to him through their bond but was met with a barrier of blank thoughts.

"Master Yoda, your right about Ahsoka needing a Master who she is close to, someone she can trust. I was thinking maybe, maybe I should train Ahsoka until Master Skywalker had recovered" Obi Wan told him turning towards Ahsoka giving her a small smile.

"Do you mean it Master Obi Wan?" Ahsoka asked rushing towards his bedside and grabbing his hand, her large eyes glimmered with hope and excitement.

"Of course I do Ahsoka" Obi Wan told her, watching as her eyes lit up and as she threw her arms round his chest he felt a warm feeling run through his body as he looked towards Yoda over Ahsoka's shoulder he saw him smile slightly. Obi Wan placed his hand upon Ahsoka's head feeling her warm tears drip down his back as he patted her head gently.

"Its alright Ahsoka you don't need to worry anymore"


	6. Chapter 6: Training With Obi Wan

**Hello everyone, i want to appologise for such a long update. I've been very busy with school work because i am doing GCSE's so i may not be able to update some of my stories for a while so i appologise in advance. **

**For those reading 'Surviving The Order' i also appologise for not updating that but i will get round to it, as i have said, i've been extremly busy with my GCSE's so yeah.**

**But i will answer some reviews for the last chapter 'A New Master'**

**Guest: **I'm glad your enjoying it so far ^^

**Beaufale: **Thanx :)

**SashaMonroe: **Thank you, i did base part of it of Wild Space but not all of it. That does have to be one of my favourite Star Wars books ever right now! I am glad your enjoying this so far ^^

**Guest: **I'm glad you want to read more, i have updated!

**Jasmin Kenobi: **Here it is!

**Enough of my rambling now! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Training with Obi Wan**

The duo walked down the corridor, feeling the warm air brush past their arms, listening to the rain that continued to fall around the Temple. The echoing footsteps sounded round them, screaming younglings running down the corridor filled their ears as they shoved past them, behind them Bant chased them. Ahsoka began to giggle as Bant grabbed one of the younglings by the scruff and pulled him aside, scolding him slightly.

"Master Eerin what has he done this time?" Obi Wan asked, moving over to her side.

"The younglings decided it was a good idea to visit Master Mundi and attack him with bandages" Bant told him, not paying any attention to a still giggling Ahsoka who stood behind Obi Wan. "I've been trying to catch them to get them to fix what they've done, but being the younglings they are they decided to run"

The sound of small footsteps approaching made the three of them turn round and see a small group of younglings from an age range of 3-6 year olds.

"Master Bant, we're really really sowi" one of the younger younglings said, rushing to Bant's legs and hugging them tightly. Bant gently stroked the child's head, letting her black hair twist through her fingers.

"Its alright Lucy, but you should be apologising to Master Mundi" Bant told her, holding her shoulders softly, her silver eyes looking into Lucy's violet coloured eyes.

"Yes Master Bant, lets go guys" the children ran of together towards Master Mundi's quarters, the boy in Bant's grip wriggling free and rushing after them. Bant shook her head and smiled towards Obi Wan and Ahsoka, putting one hand on his shoulder and gripping it softly.

"How are you Obi Wan? I've heard you've gotten yourself a new padawan" Bant said, giving Ahsoka a small smile.

"I've recovered nicely and Ahsoka's really keeping me on my toes. We're just about to start some training" Obi Wan told her, placing his hand onto Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Good luck with that, if she's anything with Master Skywalker she'll be hard to control" she laughed after looking at Ahsoka's face, a small frown that etched down her forehead and the lift of an eye along with the twist of the mouth just made Bant laugh harder.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka but it is true"

* * *

"Right Ahsoka, turn your sabre to stun" Obi Wan said taking his sabre from his belt and turning the setting down. Ahsoka withdrew her sabre and flicked the switch to stun and ignited it. The lighter glow of green reflected of her cheeks, making them warm up slowly and she positioned herself in Shien and waited for Obi Wan to ready himself in Soresu and wait. Ahsoka ran at him, slamming her sabre at his own, watching as he blocked the hit quickly and efficiently. She continued to do rapid hits at him forcing him back into a wall swiping at his head but missing as he ducked. Obi Wan began to force her back now who began to utilise Ataru against her, his rapids shots catching her of guard giving her no time to react. She flipped from his aim and turned to face him, watching as he turned round she grinned cheekily and force pushed him back into a wall. She followed him with her eyes as he smash into the wall and saw him make no movements. 'Oh god what have I done' Ahsoka thought to herself desperately as she rushed over to her new Master's side and shook him carefully.

"Master Kenobi are you ok?" Ahsoka asked, watching his eyelids flicker.

"Ouch" Obi Wan muttered quietly, Ahsoka's figure blurred slightly above him as stars twinkled round his head. Ahsoka laughed nervously as she sat down beside him and put her arm round his shoulders.

"I'm really sorry Master Kenobi" Ahsoka said, giving him a small hug.

"Its alright Ahsoka, Anakin's force pushes are worse" Obi Wan told her thinking back to his memories of training Anakin. _' "Ok Anakin, I'm going to teach you how to do a force push" "Ok Master" Obi Wan brought out his hands and faced Anakin, force pushing him slightly. "Ok padawan your turn" "Ok Master" Obi Wan watched as Anakin brought out his hands and force pushed Obi Wan, a little too hard for his taste as he flew back and slammed into a wall. "MASTER" Anakin's voice sounded out above him as he watched his padawan run from the room to get a medic as he blacked out'_

"Obi Wan?" Ahsoka asked shaking him again.

"What? Oh sorry Ahsoka just thinking about when I taught Anakin a force push" Ahsoka looked at him curiously as she helped him carefully to his feet.

"What happened?"

"You don't want to know!"

* * *

**Look for the next chapter 'Invasion', it's going to be a lot more serious than this chapter was!**


	7. Chapter 7: Invasion

**AN/ Hello everyone, a big apology for such a long update time. I have had no time again and i also was updating other stories.**

**I shall answer your reviews. Firstly i would like to say i have passed the review mark! Meaning that i have more reviews for this story than the first in the series 1# Dreams are all but one. Thank you guys your making me HAPPY! These are for the last chapter!**

**Noil23sj: **Thank you. I wanted to make it fun before it got serious! I will try update when i can.

**JasminKenobi: **Thank you ^^

**Jedihunter34: **Hmm perhaps something bad will happen! I will try to continue on your expectations o^^o

**SashaMonroe: **Definatly got to hurt! WOOP!

**Guest:** I agree with you. We don't get to see the interaction between Obi Wan and Ahsoka on the show. Thats what i'm doing in this so you can see what i think they would be like together. And yes it is like a reminesant of Wild Space!

**Guest: **I'm very glad you wish to read more :)

**Guest: **Updated!

**Jedichick101: (For C4 reviw also!) **I see you like Anakin! He will be ok... or will he!

**(For C6)** Thankyou *hugs*

**Guest: **I have updated for you my friend!

**Enjoy! Also i have another story out. It's like Geonosian Troubles (Geonosia Arc season 2) but its for the Slave Arc (Season 4) Its called Kidnapped! **

**Ok i shall shut up now! **

**Purplewillowtrees xxxx**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Invasion**

Manizra watched as Durge paced the floor across the droid ship, his hands nervously rubbing together as he shoved droids from his path. She turned from him and walked further up the bridge of the ship, looking through the ever-growing view port as the ship continued to travel through hyperspace. The lights flashed by her eyes as droids continued to walk around her, carrying data pads in their grubby hands. She felt a cool breeze glide across her skin as the air-conditioning kicked in through the heat of travelling in space. She personally found it boiling, being that she had just returned from Hoth during a massacre of Clone Troopers who had 'tried' to attack her. In fact she had come across them whilst they were on watch, she had watched as they changed and walked through a blizzard of snow. She'd followed them through the storm, withdrawn her lightsabers and before they could act she'd sliced through their bodies like a herd of Taunton's. Blood had covered the snow in crimson pools, spreading across the cool surface; blood covered her hands, the bottom of her dress and her sabres handles. She took in that memory, each scream from their limbs being hacked of felt good. She licked her lips at that _'"Stop that sith" "We can't sir she's too fast" "AHHHHHH"' _Delicious.

"YOU droid, how long until we come out of hyperspace?" Manizra snapped towards a passing droid who jumped back in surprise.

"Uh, uh" the droid stuttered looking round nervously at the other droids who rushed past him whilst Manizra continuously tapped her foot with impatience.

"Just three parsecs sir" a voice said from behind her making her spin round and be faced with a single droid.

"Good, good tell me when we enter the system" Manizra told the droid as she waltzed past the droids who seemed to relax as soon as she'd passed. She moved back towards Durge who now just stood in the corridor, staring out of one of the windows beside him. He seemed in the state of thought, memories past through his mind all of which she could sense. 'A fight.' She watched as Durge memorized his fight with Kenobi, the first encounter he had had with the Jedi, watching through his own eyes as Kenobi stabbed his sabre through his chest, the distant silence, Durge's laughter as he pulled the sabre from his chest leaving Kenobi gob smacked.

"General Durge" Manizra said suddenly making Durge come back and spin round to face her, his hand flying out and grabbing her wrist so quickly she had no time to react. She felt his iron grip crush her wrist with amazing power, slight pain in his eyes but anger rising through the force in currents radiating from him.

"Do you see that? The way Jedi are so naïve in believing that if they stab someone or something they kill it automatically. HA. No chance" Durge shouted at her, spit spraying across her face as she automatically wiped her face with her free hand.

"General Durge, let me go or you will suffer consequences" Manizra told him, watching him laugh out loud. 'Fine then' Manizra thought to herself as she twisted her wrist painfully in his grip and grabbed his own wrist that held hers captive and twisted it round. A loud crack sounded round, the metal on his skin compressing the bone in his wrist breaking making him his in pain and kick her from his grip. Manizra felt the wind being sucked from her lungs as she flew backwards and landed softly upon the ground, holding one hand round her chest whilst Durge held onto his wrist.

"We're not going to last long by attacking each other" Manizra started walking back to Durge and holding onto his wrist, pumping in the dark side of the force making his wrist attach back to his hand.

"Your right, I was angry, Kenobi just got to me I want revenge NOW" Durge shouted out that last word smashing a passing droid to pieces.

"Don't we all General but we have to wait. You'll get your chance as soon as we arrive at our destination" Manizra told him, wiping dust from his armour as she always did.

"So what did you want before I tried to kill you?" Durge asked turning to her.

"Just to let you know that I'm going for a lie down. I sense a disturbance in the force and it hurts" Manizra told him.

"Wake me once we've arrived". She turned from him and began to walk down the corridor, feeling his gaze burn her back. She memorized each twist each turn as she passed doors, corridors everything that passed her cowered from her gaze. Alive or non-living it didn't matter. She arrived at a silver door, stepping inside as it opened for her. The room was for her a blank canvas, folded sheets scattered the end of her bed, and hologram records covered the floor. She lay herself down onto her bed, feeling the mattress sag slightly under her weight as she brought a bed sheet across her skin and closed her eyes.

_She parried each of his blows, pushing him further back into the corner of the room. To the side of him a small cot lay against the wall, the sound of a crying baby sounding from inside of it. She watched as the sabre swiped at her chest feeling the heat ignite of it like the sun. She aimed for the mans head, following his movements as he ducked. The sound of another igniting sabre caught her attention as she rolled from the swipe of another emerald sabre that was swung at her legs. She watched as the boy stood alongside his Master in defence. _

"_Zintvia protect Sandra and the children," the older man said pointing towards a woman in her mid thirties holding a small baby and holding a small five year olds hand._

"_But Master…" _

"_Please just do it. You know how important this is" he told him give him a nudge._

"_That's right little padawan do what your Master tells you" Manizra said spitting the word 'padawan' out through her lips. She watched as the boy called Zintvia let a growl slip through his lips._

"… _Yes Master Kenobi" _

_Manizra watched as the child moved into a protective pose in front of the woman and children, giving her a death stare. She looked into the woman's blue-grey eyes that filled with fear as she held the baby in her arms tighter to her chest._

"_Hello again Sandra" Manizra grinned towards the woman making her whimper slightly._

"_Your fight is with me Manizra not with my child and family" the older man spat at her bringing her attention back to him._

"_You will find actually my fight is with your child. He will die once you've been sliced in half by my sabre, then your wife and then your other child" Manizra grinned at him turning towards his wife, watching as she moved further into the corner. _

"_My son will prevail the prophecy," he told her, staring darkly into her eyes. She grinned at him again and swung her sabre towards his head then she felt herself falling through her vision and back to the light._

Manizra woke with a gasp, the sweat pouring down her face as she swung her legs over the side of her bed. She'd always loved that memory above others, thinking about how it could have turned out, how she could have butchered them all there and then. But no, that little green toad known as Yoda had to come in and ruin everything like he always did, swinging his little green sabre at her chest forcing her backwards and out the window. She remembered running from the scene, getting ready to return as she always did and they were always ready for her. But they were all dead now besides the green troll, perhaps the other child and the padawan. She remembered them being there when she'd attacked and killed Kenobi to get the child but the feeling of Yoda's sabre slicing across her chest had been her downfall.

"Damn that troll" she said out loud walking across the room towards a sabre that laid upon the table beside her bed and ignited it, feeling the green glow light across her face. She grinned at that, feeling the midichlorians of the former owner running through her fingertips as she placed it back onto the table. She'd taken it from his body after stabbing him down with a swift movement of her sabre, watching his body fell to the floor and blood pool upon the floor. She had decided at the time to use his own sabre against his family, make it more ironic to him killing them when he was dead. But Yoda had come and of course she'd failed.

"General Manizra we've arrived in the system" the sound of Durge's voice echoed from behind her back as she turned to be faced with his monstrous face.

"Good, good prepare for a landing" Manizra said, following him from the door and taking large strides to keep with his own large steps. She saw the blue planet gleaming in the corner of her eye, the water shimmering in the light, the swamps that covered at least a 5th of the planet, the greenery giving her the smell of fresh grass though she was not upon the planets surface. She followed the ships with her eyes, watching as landing transports spilled from the bowls of the ship and land upon the planets surface by the deserted grasslands. Now was the time to strike and wait.

* * *

**...**


	8. Chapter 8: Mission Of Light

**Authors Notes/ I'm sorry yet again for not updating in a while. School work, holidays and Christmas got in the way of writting. Hope you all had a great Christmas yesterday ^^**

**Review Answers**

**Jasmin Kenobi:** Perhaps! Yeah basically!

**SashaMonroe:** Thanx ^^

**In a Tardis far far away:** Thank you :) I'm really glad you like it

**Guest:** Whoop heres the next one ^^

**I will try update my other stories ASAP. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mission of light**

Smooth skin. It brushed gently across his forehead cooling the heat that flowed off it like a nuclear reactor. Blurred figures moved round like marinates being controlled by droids. His eyes slowly lifted, revealing a brighter light piercing his lids, a sweet perfume like fume drifted through his nose. Another light seemed to tear him from above; darkness began to fold around him like a cloak until pictures played round his head.

_Falling down, down through the water, through the air. Wind rushed through his hair as he felt something grip his throat tightly, choking the air from his lungs. His leg smashed into the side of the cliff, agonising pain ripped through his throat as he screamed. Screamed as he felt his leg snap, screamed as he hit the murky water below him hard. Then black engulfed his vision._

Anakin's eyes opened suddenly, snapping back to the bright light above him. It blinded his sight, the fuzzy vision making him dizzy. His head turned slowly to the side to see Padme's head leaned to the wall behind her, her eyes were fastened closed and her breathing smooth and gentle. What on earth was that vision, neck tightened, the murky water dragging him down into the depths. Pain, pain that ripped through his chest in guilt from seeing someone go through that much pain. The sounds of the door opening made Anakin's head automatically turn away from it, hearing the footsteps come closer towards him. A hand extended towards the chair beside him and he heard it scrape across the floor and a sigh exhale from the person.

_"Anakin I know your awake"_ the sound of Obi Wan's voice whispered into his hair, his warm breath gliding across his face and his hand holding onto his hand gently. Anakin mumbled slightly, his voice being silenced by the pillow that he had his face stuffed to. _"Anakin please"_ Obi Wan pleaded silently into his ear.

"Hmph" Anakin grumbled slightly into his pillow turning over slightly to face his Master. "Don't want you to go" he moaned opening his eyes to see Obi Wan leaning over him. He saw his face contract slightly as his eyes winced, he felt as a hand rested on his shoulder and gripped it slightly.

"Go? I'm not going anywhere Anakin" Obi Wan whispered to him again gently the sound of the chair legs scraping closer towards his bed. "I won't leave you".

* * *

Several hours passed as Obi Wan continued to sit by Anakin's side, holding onto his hand gently and watching as his chest rose gently while he slept. He felt his eyelids drop slightly as he stifled a large yawn. He turned towards the chronometer that sat beside him _'11:20 pm'_ Obi Wan thought to himself as his eyes dropped more and he closed his eyes. _'Just for a few minutes' _

_Anger, pain, suffering. A red sabre across his blue, forced back into a wall. Head smashed and stars twinkling across his eyes he felt as his head throbbed. "My revenge is here Kenobi" a sinister voice spoke in his ear as he tried to turn his neck painfully to face the shadow. "You know who I am don't you" the voice began to change slowly. He gulped slightly as he felt a hand grip his face hard, the coarse skin scratching his scraping his face. He caught sight of a pair of yellow eyes tinged with red rummage around his head. "Oh dear Kenobi are you scared of a little dead zabreck?" the shadow of Darth Maul crept from within the shadows and the world around him went dark._

Obi Wan's eyes flashed open suddenly; his breathing was fast and erratic and sweat was crawling down his face. His head turned towards the chronometer again _'11:25pm'. _Obi Wan shook his head and placed his hand gently onto his forehead, he could feel a headache thudding through his head. It felt as though a drum was continuously playing a tune through his head. A small beep brought him back to the light as he reached his hand towards his comlink.

"Kenobi here" he said, his voice sounding slightly coarse from his tiredness.

_"Master Kenobi speak to you urgently I must. You padawan bring her too you must"_ the sound of Yoda's voice spoke quickly from within the comlink his voice sounding slightly agitated and maybe even a little frightened.

"On my way Master" Obi Wan sighed looking over towards a still Anakin, his chest raising as he breathed softly "I'm on my way"

Obi Wan stood outside the briefing room, controlling his emotions and his breathing. His nerves were building up in his chest; the force was sending him waves of danger that remained unknown to him. Flashes of red eyes kept seeping into his head, sucking his breath slightly as he continued to stand on his own.

_"Master Kenobi?"_ the sound of a young girls voice whispered towards him through the force as he turned around to face Ahsoka, her face contorted with confusion and sympathy.

"Yes Ahsoka?" Obi Wan asked gently, placing his hand upon her bare shoulder.

"Why has Master Yoda called us?" Obi Wan placed his hand onto his beard and stood in deep thought, it had seemed curious that Master Yoda had called them so suddenly. Just them. And he'd sounded scared like he knew something was happening but he wouldn't say.

_"Enter Master Kenobi and Padawan Tano"_ the sound of Yoda's voice spoke from behind the door and it opened slowly to darkness. Carefully Obi Wan and Ahsoka walked in and heard the door close silently behind them. Ahead of them Yoda sat upon his seat alongside Senator Amidala. "Sit you will" he told them, pointing towards two more seats in the corner.

"Master Yoda why have you called us here" Ahsoka asked, her face frowning in confusion again.

"A mission I have for you" _Oh god here it comes' _Obi Wan thought to himself miserably as he faced to Yoda's bright green eyes. "Travel to Naboo you must, in dire need of our help they are" Obi Wan sighed and stood up slowly, air rushed towards his head making him light-headed and wobble slightly.

"Master Yoda what…what about Anakin?" Obi Wan stuttered turning his back to the Jedi Master. He heard a small sigh and the sound of Yoda's cane hitting the floor.

"Look after young Skywalker I will, your mission somewhere else it is"

* * *

**A weird chapter I know, don't worry some action will be coming soon never fear.**

**Please review and fave and follow!**

**Purplewillowtrees xxx**


	9. Chapter 9: Journey To The War

Hello guys, i'm REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY for no update. GCSES SUCK! Anyways so like i've said sorry for no updates i have been very busy so i haven't had time to update which i am annoyed about :/

I'm just going to answer some reviews quickly then you people can read this chapter ^^

**Smile or else - thank you ^^**

**Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101 - **ahaha yes Yoda may be...good at looking after Anakin or really bad, don't pass out though!

**SashaMonroe -** Thanx :D

**weathergirl17248 -** I know but he would have to do his duty, thanx :)

**Padawan Jenalla (guest)**thank you, hopefully in the next chapter there should be more action :)

Please R&R it makes me really happy and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Journey to the war**

Obi Wan didn't know how long he'd been out for, he'd just remembered hearing _"Look after young Skywalker I will, your mission somewhere else it is" _and then a seductive voice whisper in his ear _"I'm coming for you my sweet" _and then he'd collapsed. When he opened his eyes he saw Yoda, Ahsoka and Padme just staring down on him, his head spun, red eyes kept flashing up in his head. He groaned slightly as he pushed himself up, feeling his wrist sting slightly. _'That's strange?' _Obi Wan thought to himself as Padme's firm grip pulled him to his feet.

"Thank you Senator" Obi Wan stammered as he brushed himself off and placed his hand upon the wall beside him. Why did he feel so weird? Why was his head still spinning? And why had he collapsed? He shook his head slightly and turned towards Yoda again, feeling his wise gaze burn his eyes. He took in a deep breath, feeling the stuffy air consume his lungs "When do we leave Master?" Obi Wan asked.

"Hmm immediately" Yoda gestured for Padme to come to them, her curious brown eyes wide and concerned. "Senator Amidala, go with Master Kenobi and Padawan Tano you will. Know you home planet well you do and a useful asset you will be" Padme nodded silently towards him, her eyes filled slightly perhaps they were tears. Tears of sadness, concern, pain or just happiness that he'd asked her personally to help out with the Jedi. Padme turned towards Obi Wan, watching as he talked with Ahsoka; made smooth movements as though he hadn't just fainted several minutes ago and let his fingers run through his hair. To her he seemed tense like he had seen something they hadn't, something he wasn't obviously willing to share with the others. Ahsoka nodded and turned towards Padme, letting a small smile slide across her face.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this Padme" Ahsoka exclaimed letting Padme's hand rest on her shoulder gently. She didn't seem fazed by the invasion, by the look that continued to ride upon Obi Wan's face as he rubbed his temples slightly.

"Ahsoka what's wrong with Master Kenobi?" Padme whispered to her, moving her towards the briefing room's window and looking at the skies.

"I don't know Senator I think its just the war" Padme sighed, it was obvious neither Obi Wan or Anakin had told her what had happened on Alderaan just weeks before, she needed to know but she wouldn't be the one to tell her. "There's something coming, Master Obi Wan knows it he just won't tell me what" Ahsoka cried out suddenly, dropping her head.

"Ahsoka are you alright?" the sound of Obi Wan's voice creeping behind them made them turn around away from the window. His face was laced with concern, perhaps a slight amount of mourning. His expression was usually unreadable in these times but Padme felt she could read his face like a simple picture book. He was worried, about something, someone or just a thing that would run through his head continuously.

"Master you know something that your not telling me" Ahsoka cried out again, a few tears dripping slowly down her face "I saw you collapse, I remember when that figure strangled you when we were looking for Anakin" Obi Wan's head dropped at that, a small blush brushing across his cheeks "Heck even Master Yoda saw. He was the one who saved you from him" Ahsoka knew she was pushing it, especially with a member of the council but she didn't care. She wanted to know.

"It was a her" Obi Wan murmured under his breath, turning his head away from Ahsoka. Ahsoka suddenly felt ashamed at her actions, she could feel her new Masters dismay through the force. She could tell he felt ashamed; her bringing up this person had seemingly hit him hard as he choked slightly as he bit back memories that still haunted his sleep.

"I'm sorry Master" Ahsoka whispered to him, walking to him and placing her arm around his shoulders feeling his sharp breathing pierce her.

"It's ok Ahsoka. I am not telling you something but it's…a personal matter" and at that Obi Wan moved from her towards the door not turning back "I expect you to be at the landing bay in thirty minutes, no later" Obi Wan called to the Padawan and Senator as he walked from the room.

* * *

Obi Wan let his thoughts drift from him as he walked through the Temple's well-lit halls. It hurt when Ahsoka had said those words to him; it was like a guilt pain that stayed in his chest. He could sense Ahsoka's discomfort when his head had turned from her face. But she must learn he was the Master now no for the time being whilst Anakin was recovering and she was the apprentice, as bold and rebellious as she was. His footsteps echoed around him, silence consumed the hall making him feel uneasy. It was like this the last time he walked towards the landing bay, the last time she was here. He shivered, feeling it crawl up his spine. No Manizra was not the problem; she couldn't have survived that explosion on Alderaan but he'd been half conscious then. Why did she haunt him still? He entered the Landing Bay with caution, but he wasn't alone; he could sense that no he could see it. Clones were rushing around him prepping the Negotiator and the Integrity, making sure the supplies were aboard for any emergencies and prepared for battle. He shook his head slightly, how could they be so eager to go into battle knowing that there is a chance they may die. But that was how they were programmed. No! They weren't droids, they were his men, they were humans his comrades his friends.

"General Kenobi" a voice called out, the silhouette of Cody coming up behind him promptly.

"Cody" Obi Wan acknowledged continuing to walk towards the Negotiator.

"Everything set Sir and we're ready to leave on your word"

"Good" Obi Wan stopped and turned towards his commander. He was tall, his helmet was held between his arm and hip and he could see the dirt that covered it from excessive missions they had covered together. "I'll see you on the bridge Commander" Obi Wan said placing his hand onto his shoulder and grip it gently.


	10. Chapter 10: It Begins

**Hey guys, a new update! I only got one review on the last chapter :/ so I will respond to it like I normally would**

**Smile or else - **Here is your update ^^ I'm glad your enjoying it :)

**Please R&R I love getting reviews :)**

**Purplewillowtrees xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 10: It begins**

'Hurry it up' she thought to herself miserably as she tapped her foot impatiently upon the deck of the ship. It felt like years since she'd arrived at the planet, looking down upon its glossy surface, green grasslands and beauteous cities. It was obvious to the people of Naboo that they had been invaded once again; she could sense their discomfort, dismay. Their anger. She fed upon that; let it build her strength ready for an upcoming battle. She could sense it was coming but who was leading. One little spark seemed to light in her head, made her feel sick. It was optimistic and full of joy. The other was harder to read, a face of calm but she could see the heart was worried. She breathed in heavy, let the air glide through her chest her throat, it felt good to taste on her tongue. They were coming, she could see it no she could sense it. She could feel the warnings from the force a bright aura within the force. Yes it was him, the Jedi and their pitiful mistakes. Sending him was their mistake and she would make them pay, enjoy every last minute of his burning throat, his breath being coarse and unreadable and his untimely death.

"I want droid fighters ready and waiting for the Republic to come out of hyperspace" Manizra barked towards a droid, who cowered slightly from her gaze.

"Yes Mistress" she sighed and let her thoughts drift back, hmm what to do what to do. She could kill him now, but where is the fun in that. Why not let Durge handle it, because she wanted to feel his pain run through her skin her heart. The force. That would feel good wouldn't it?

"Mistress our scanners have picked up three Republic warships coming out of hyperspace" a droid simpered to her snapping her from her trance.

"Good launch all fighters"

* * *

Obi Wan stood upon the bridge, cool air travelling through his hair. His stomach still twisted, he felt sick as he looked through the window of the bridge. Thoughts plagued his mind '_I'm coming for you my sweet' _he shook his head. _'No get out of my head stay away from me' _he thought to himself as he rubbed his temples.

"Admiral how long until we come out of hyperspace?"

"Two minutes General"

"Prepare the fighters" Yularen nodded and walked away, leaving him on his own again. He took in deep breaths, he recognised something, something that was coming. Not Ahsoka who placed her handing upon his shoulder, not Padme who was placing her hand on his arm. No it was something.

"Ahsoka you will be in the gunships with the Senator, when we land make sure someone is with her at all times" he felt Padme's death stare pierce him as he held his position. He knew she would get herself in trouble and Anakin would never forgive him if something happened to her. He could sense something strong between them, but Anakin wouldn't desert his teachings. Would he? He walked towards the landing bay, watching as his squadron set themselves up for the battle, he could feel as the floor shook in his wake as vulture droids bombed the ships defences. He felt his legs automatically lift into the cockpit of his fighter, hearing R4 whistle to him.

"I know R4 its going to be a tough one today" Obi Wan heard himself say '_I'm speaking like Anakin would to R2' _Obi Wan thought to himself as he closed the hood to his fighter and ignited his thrusters. He felt himself rise of the ground, his stomach lurching slightly as he led his men out into the open space, watching as the gunships took off after them.

"Ok just keep the droids off the gunships" Obi Wan called through his comlink hearing as the clones responded to him. He twisted around slightly to see the first ship go down in flame, smashing into The Negotiator. He felt the pain as the clone died; it felt like fire running through his heart as he held his breath. No no no this wasn't happening, not again anyway. He felt himself twist through the air as he shot down more vulture droids, protecting the gunships as best he could, so long as they got down then it was fine. "Ahsoka, how are you doing in there?" Obi Wan called through his comlink, continuously dodging the fire that rained down on him.

"Great Master Obi Wan" Ahsoka called out sounding extremely excited, the sound of explosions surrounding her.

"And Padme?"

"I'm fine Master Kenobi" Padme shouted from next to Ahsoka sounding slightly if it was possible frightened. "How about you?"

Obi Wan felt slightly bemused by this, he was fine of course he was always fine. "I'm fine Senator". Maybe he wasn't though, just a small flicker within the force told him something was coming, something sinister.

"Master Obi Wan what is it?" Ahsoka asked curiously, he imagined her face lifting with anxiety.

"What…oh nothing" Obi Wan said, his vision clouding suddenly, a dizzying feeling taking over his body. He felt something suddenly hit his star-fighter bringing him back from his daydreaming. He quickly swerved to the side to see a range of fire raining down on him, a single ship continuously firing towards him. It was a ship not like any droids; it was slim with a blade sticking from the side and mounted guns attached to the wings.

"Master what's going on?" Ahsoka shouted through the comlink as Obi Wan swerved to the side again.

"Nothing Ahsoka, just getting shot down you know nothing different" Obi Wan called, feeling his fighter vibrate as a shot clipped his wing.

"Where are…"

"No Ahsoka, get down to the surface, protect the Senator" Obi Wan shouted out again, feeling a sheen of sweat dripping across his forehead as another shot hit him. He heard alarms blaring around him, burning his ears as he turned around to see the ship had gone.

"R4 see if you can get the controls working again" Obi Wan called, hearing R4 bleep of approval. A spark flared in the corner of his eye, the panel of his controls seemed to have blown a fuse. "Damn that's not good" Obi Wan exclaimed as he lost complete control of his star-fighter, he tried hard to keep control of it anyway he could. He dug deep into the force, feeding his connection into his ship; pulling a wire here and there.

_'Come one, I've seen Anakin do it hundred of times' _Obi Wan thought to himself, as he brought himself away from the fighter and sat back slightly in his seat. He let his eyes cast to the side, seeing the gunships heading further down the surface as he began to enter the atmosphere.

_"Hell Master Kenobi"_ a sinister voice spoke to him from his comlink, a small shiver chilling down his spine. He recognised that voice, he imagined her licking her lips and smiling to herself. No she was dead, she must be. He remembered the explosion on Alderaan; she can't have made it out.

He heard something connect with his ship, feeling a small shake vibrate through his ship and small beeping noise echoing in his head. An explosion shook in his eardrums from the underside of his ship, making his head smack into the deck of his controls. Then all he saw was black.


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting Again

**AN/ Hello again! Back with an update, mock two weeks is almost up (Finally) then it's half-term then WORK EXPERIENCE BABY! Working in a primary school ^^**

**Reviews **

**smile or else - **Thank you ^^

**jedi-Tardis-chick101 - **thank you very much! Love firefights :)

**anakinskywalkergo - thanx :)**

**sashamonroe -** haha yes cliffy's!

**soseru - **thank you (Your pictures BTW *dies* AMAZING!)

**lovereading123 -** thank you so much!

**Please R&R my pretties (Wow that sounds creepy!) and enjoy :)**

**Purplewillowtrees xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Meeting again**

Obi Wan groaned slightly, he felt a cool surface upon his forehead but a damp feeling across it too. Slowly he moved his hand towards his head and felt that it was wet, he groaned again and placed both hands in front of himself and pushed himself up back into a sitting position. Around him there were several burning buildings, one to his side had appeared to have collapsed on its side. He saw blaster marks, lights shining not too far in the distance.

_"Master Obi Wan?"_ a crackled voice spoke to him through his fighter's comlink. He reached for the comlink, switching it on as quickly as his broken body would allow.

"Ahsoka?" he spoke, shocked to hear how weak his voice was. Ahsoka must have been too because she didn't speak for several minutes, only a small gasp had come from the comlink as he had began to speak.

_"Where are you?"_ she gasped out, finally finding the breath to speak. Obi Wan looked around, burning buildings and smoke caressing around him. He couldn't see where he was, slowly he pushed open his fighters hood and inhaled the smoke that surrounded his body.

"I don't know. I think I've found your position though" Obi Wan shouted, as one of the buildings was hit by a droid fighter making him cover his head with his other arm. He began to run, grabbing his sabre and feeling the weight of it spread across his hand. It was comforting, a comfort in a time where all he could see was darkness. The sabre ignited and showed a small fire within his eyes, but it flared the shadowed darkness that continued to drain away his energy as he ran.

He caught a few droids with the side of his sabre and continued running through the smoke, taking in the deep breaths as he ran. His side burned, he felt something dripping down the side of his leg and it burned but he kept running towards Ahsoka. Her sabre flashed in his eyes as he force pushed two droids away from Flint and shocking Ahsoka, watching as she spun around to face him.

She had fire in her eyes, flickers of enjoyment creeping into her face; to her other side Padme was crouched down behind a large chunk of building, shooting towards the droids as skilfully as any of the clones that surrounded her.

"Managed to join the party Obi Wan" Ahsoka shouted over an explosion that shook the skies above their heads.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" he called back as he continued to block the blaster shots that rained down on the duo continuously. Ahsoka looked towards her Master, she saw a deep cut in his forehead, his trouser leg was red and wet and he limped as he continued to cut down the droids that kept coming.

"Master Obi Wan your hurt" Ahsoka called over to him, running towards him and blocking another shot that he missed; his face was becoming paler as he continued to fight and protect Padme from the rain of droids that kept coming towards them.

"I'm fine Ahsoka, watch your left" Obi Wan called out, force pushing a droid that was etching it's way towards the torgruta padawan. "You need to pay attention to your safety Ahsoka, mine is of my own worry" Obi Wan pronounced and ran of into the smoke after several clone troopers.

* * *

It felt like only minutes since the battle had ended. Clone's wondered round endlessly in boredom, some helping out with their injured brothers. Ahsoka sat besides Rex; she aimlessly looked towards the sky, feeling the heat flow across her face whilst he looked around.

Padme was dabbing Obi Wan's forehead, the cloth she was using slowly turned red as she squeezed the water from it onto the floor and put her hand on his shoulder. She said something into his ear making Obi Wan shake his head and push himself up, his left leg shaking hard as he stood.

"Obi Wan you need to rest" Padme cried out, putting out her arms as he fell forward slightly, making Ahsoka look towards them and rush over to help.

"Senator I'm fine" Obi Wan insisted, pushing her off slightly but not putting of her help.

"Master, Padme's right. We're going to need you in this" Ahsoka said, placing her hand on his shoulder and guiding him towards a medic.

Something twisted in the force, it crushed Obi Wan's lungs as he felt himself lean against Ahsoka heavily; feeling his breaths sharpen. Caution ran through his veins as he moved away from Ahsoka and followed his thoughts. Pain ripped through his leg as he walked, the skin split slowly and more blood soaked through his tunic trousers.

"General Kenobi, are you all right?" a familiar voice spoke from behind him making him turn to face Cody.

"Something is stirring Cody" Obi Wan began, moving him away from the rest of the group and putting his hand on his shoulder. "Something is coming". He looked around towards Ahsoka who was patching up a rookie clone trooper who was bleeding badly to the head, to his right Padme sat adjusting her boots.

"I'm going for a walk Commander if anyone asks" he said quietly, walking away from his commander and heading towards a small street.

The street was thin, explosions had shook the buildings from their platforms; the pavement on which he walked on was shattered and broken into pieces. Flower petals were strewn across the ground, plant pots in shards across the ground. Something stirred within the force again; it grew stronger, hungrier as though the signature only survived purely on revenge. Slowly he headed towards the sound of a rushing waterfall, quickening his pace as he went.

Ahead of him was a large, country like home. The door had been blown in from the outside; dirt littered the carpet inside the home. Slowly Obi Wan walked inside, the darkness encasing around him as he lit his sabre. Ahead of him was a small prick of light, the sound of a powerful waterfall calling towards him from the light. His comlink went off dragging him from his thoughts.

"Kenobi here" he called to it, hearing the static at the other end.

_"Master Obi Wan it's Ahsoka, where are you?"_ the sound of Ahsoka's voice spoke to him from the comlink, a glimmer of worry etching into her voice.

"I'm at the end of the street inside a house Ahsoka" he answered back hearing speaking in the background.

_"Got it Master, I'll be right there. Another attack is coming"_ Ahsoka continued, a clones voice calling towards her making her answer him. "Ahsoka out."

Obi Wan brought his sabre above his head, showing the corridor ahead of him as he continued to walk. Something was calling him, he should wait for Ahsoka but it kept drawing him in. Slowly he opened the door to hear the sound of rushing water falling down as he stood on a large balcony.

A footstep echoed in the hallway making him turn around quickly, a large shadow became bigger as it entered the light.

_"Kenobi, we meet again."_ The hoarse voice spoke, the sound of a slight metallic cough echoing around him.

"Who are you" Obi Wan called to the shadow, stepping back slightly as he built himself a good foothold. There was no answer; the only sounds were the water rushing from behind Obi Wan's back and the sound of a pebble rolling across the ground.

Suddenly a hand reached out towards him, only giving him time to slice his sabre against it and seeing it hit the floor. The shadow walked towards him and fired his gun, making Obi Wan dodge it quickly and feel the heat singe his robe.

"It can't be" Obi Wan said allowed as he moved further back towards the balcony and saw the light shine upon the shadow's face.

"Durge".

* * *

**... Aaaannnnd another cliff hanger :3**


	12. Chapter 12: Falling

Authors Note: It's been a while since I last updated this story, (Again) I'm sorry for my readers. It's been a hard couple of months, but all this chapter I wrote today in roughly about two and a half hours listening to Coldplay albums on youtube!

**I'm just going to answer some reviews**

**Smile or else - **I'm sorry, I can't help it! :D

**SashaMonroe - **Thank you!

**Lovereading123 (Guest) - **Just a little bit :3

**Soresu - **I'm very sorry! It's in my nature to do cliff-hangers now. Thank you :) Durge is one of my favorite villains, so I am sad that they didn't use him during the Clone Wars. I do need to read the comics. I did a little research (Because I am just a little geeky :3) and he was actually killed by Anakin in 20BBY on the planet Karthakk, when he was forced into an escape pod by Anakin and force-pushed into a star near Maramere.

For those reading Kidnapped (My version of the Slave Arc) if I haven't told you, Anakin will hopefully be popping up in the next chapter.

**For those who haven't started reading it, here is a bit from the previous chapter Meeting Royalty**

"You have always been a slave Jedi" the zygerian queen growled through her teeth "You have been a slave since you committed your values as a Jedi to the crumbling Republic" she continued her hand fumbling slightly with a device in her hand "You just haven't been tamed yet".

She flicked the whip into life, the hum from the electricity surging around the room. There was only silence.

The silence seemed to suck the air from Obi Wan; it was painful to not feel it brushing past his lungs.

Then he screamed.

**Please R&R bother stories, I would really appreciate it :)**

**Purplewillowtrees xxx**

**BTW you can follow me on Twitter for small sneak peaks to chapters **

**Here - ** /MrsWillowKenobi

**and also my Deviantart for drawings (Usually Ahsoka) but also from the series and other stories**

**Here - **

* * *

Chapter 12: Falling

"Durge" Obi Wan felt the confusion set across his face, how had he survived? He'd blown him up from the inside; he'd held his head in his hands and faced his empty eyes with his own.

He remembered the darkness, his head felt numb with confusion as though stars had suddenly flown into his vision.

"I don't die that easily Kenobi" Durge growled through his teeth, a speck of spit flying from his mouth and onto the side of Obi Wan's face "Do you know what I've become?"

"A creature of the night, of which has no purpose of coming back into this world besides from revenge" Obi Wan put forward a small smirk rising on his face and his eyebrow rising. Durge growled again and pulled a gun from his belt and shot suddenly at Obi Wan, making him dodge quickly and draw his lightsaber.

Obi Wan ran towards him, brandishing his sabre and swinging it towards his old enemy feeling the bolts from his blaster skim past his arm. He bit his lip to stop his cry from breaking through his lips as his sabre sliced through flesh; the burning skin singeing his nose as he gagged slightly on the smell.

He heard Durge snarl in pain and he spun around to see him running back towards him with a large knife, the glint of it shining towards him in the Nubian sun.

Obi Wan felt it slice through his shoulder blade, the skin ripping along with the knife. His hand automatically went to his shoulder, the dampness of the wound coming off onto his hand as he bit back another cry that was crawling through his throat.

"Still weak Kenobi?" Durge snarled at his enemy a smile crawling onto his face at the grimace that covered Obi Wan's face.

Obi Wan heard footsteps coming towards him from behind his back, the sound of a cocking gun in his ear from Durge as he saw his hand lift the gun and shoot towards him again, making him lift his hand and use the force to block the shots from hitting him square in the face.

_"Obi Wan!"_ the sound of Ahsoka's voice echoing behind him made him turn. As soon as he'd turned to face Ahsoka, Durge took another shot and hit him in the back making him cry out in pain and slip to the floor. He felt his panted breaths cut through his lungs, he felt hands slowly seep under his chest and lift him into the air.

Durge grinned as he threw Obi Wan to the ground, hearing his shock of pain as his back collided with the glass balcony floor. Suddenly he felt himself fly from his feet away from him, colliding with the balcony edge.

"Stay away from him!" the cry of a girls voice hissed towards him as he lifted his head to see a young torgrutan girl standing in the doorway, her green lightsaber sitting in her hand.

He stood and let his dark eyes rest on her blue eyes, a strange shimmer shining from within them making him feel uncomfortable. He moved quickly from the balcony edge, the heat from a large rocket launcher brush past his metal skin.

He watched as Obi Wan pushed himself to his feet and looked Durge straight in the eye, his blue-grey eyes biting into his skin as he ran towards him for another time, watching as he began to run as well lifting his lightsaber.

But what Durge saw next wasn't what he expected; the Jedi Master flipped over his head elegantly and landed on the edge of the balcony making Durge turn quickly. He then forced pushed him towards a wall, before the point of contact, lifted him into the air and threw him over the side of the balcony. It was unpredictable, but Kenobi was unpredictable many times.

* * *

Obi Wan watched as Durge flew over the side of the balcony, his body flopping slightly as it fell.

Obi Wan cautioned his breath, feeling the sharp pains rush through his lungs as he painfully breathed.

"Obi Wan!" Ahsoka cried out, rushing towards him and offering her arm to him. He shook it off and jumped from the balcony onto the glass floor. He calmed himself and let his thoughts flow for a few moments as he walked towards the gaping gap in the balcony structure.

How had Durge survived? Who had helped him? Who else was in this game of revenge?

"Master Kenobi, who was that?" Ahsoka asked, walking towards him and placing a hand on his injured shoulder by accident making him grimace.

"His name is Durge, someone I thought I'd killed about a year ago" Obi Wan explained "And it looks like he was after revenge."

"Was?"

"No one, not even he could have survived that fall. Though I say that, I blew him up from the inside and he survived."

Ahsoka walked away from him slowly, turning her head quickly towards him to see him looking over the side, his hand stroking his beard in thought.

She turned, just for a second towards Flint who had accompanied her to the house when she saw the rookies face turn into shock.

"GENERAL" he shouted, making Ahsoka spin around quickly to see Obi Wan on his chest and falling over the edge of the balcony.

"OBI WAN" she shouted, running towards the edge of the balcony, Flint closely behind her. She watched as he fell; her hand reaching out towards him, Flint's hand enclosed around her arm to stop her from following him.

"GENERAL"

"OBI WAN."

* * *

Obi Wan's head spun as he fell over the side, the hand on his leg in a tight hold; never letting go. He heard the sound of Ahsoka and Flint's voice calling his name making him look up to see Ahsoka's hand outstretched towards him, her face in distraught as Flint held onto her arm to stop her from following him.

_'Good man'_ Obi Wan thought to himself as he let himself drift. He felt the hand enclose around his neck and pull him towards the body that was falling below him.

"If I'm going, your coming with me Kenobi" the voice hissed into his ear as they came close to the rocks at the side of the waterfall.

Obi Wan felt his hair become damp from the water wall and saw the water drip down Durges metal helmet. He choked slowly as the hand around his neck became tighter and as the duo fell further down his leg smashed into the side of the rock wall making him gasp out in pain.

He heard the bone in his leg snap as they fell and hit the water below them. It took his breath away, the cold sucking the air straight from his lungs as he went under. His hair flowed across his face and he closed his eyes.

Then his world went black.


End file.
